


Earnest Conversation

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [5]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Screenplay/Script Format, hyperscrupulosity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad has a serious talk with Nigel.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 8
Collections: Operation Friend





	Earnest Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Operation Quiet. At the end of that episode, Nigel heads up to Moon Base and accepts his award for best treehouse defense system (or something like that). 
> 
> While Nigel does look pretty well-rested at the end of the episode, I highly doubt that staying up for six whole days is good for his health, and that one night of sleep won't help him feel better right away.  
> I mean, his resources are drained. His brain is crying out for nutrients and cuddles.  
> In short: he needs this talk with Chad.

_[Scene: Chad’s office. Chad is sitting at his desk and completing paperwork]_

**Chad:** (There’s that, and that, and...) [he yawns] (...man, I seriously need a break. But if I don’t complete this paperwork, the Kids Next Door will crumble and it will be all my fault...)

_[Chad sighs sadly as he looks up at a framed photograph of him and Nigel on the wall. The picture shows Chad kissing a smiling and blushing Nigel on the temple. Chad smiles warmly as he stares at the picture]_

**Chad:** (Nigel...what are you up to now? Are you working hard as always? Are you looking out for others like the angel that you are?) [he sighs happily] (I wish I could see how he’s—)

_[There is a knock on the door. Chad gets up, stretches a bit, and opens the door to see Nigel; the younger boy is looking down at the floor and shivering a bit. Chad also sees that Nigel has a sad and tired expression on his face]_

**Chad:** (Nigel, my sweet angel...are you thinking poorly of yourself again? Is that why you’re looking so gloomy? I need to see what’s up.) Nigel, are you feeling alright?

 **Nigel:** Huh? Oh! [he looks up at Chad and enthusiastically salutes] Sir, I’m feeling just fine, sir!

 **Chad:** Hmm...[gesturing for Nigel to come inside]...can I talk to you for a bit, Nigel?

 **Nigel:** [still saluting] Sir, yes, sir!

_[Nigel enters the room, but doesn’t take a seat. Chad shuts the door and sits back down in his desk, then gestures to Nigel to have a seat]_

**Chad:** Please relax and have a seat. I’m ready to hear you out. Oh, and, uh...you can stop saluting now.

_[Nigel drops his salute and quickly sits in the chair opposite of Chad. Nigel is sitting up straight and giving Chad a serious look]_

**Nigel:** Um...what did you want to talk about, sir?

 **Chad:** [concerned] It’s about your recent behaviour, Nigel. I heard from your sector that you’ve been staying up for six days in an attempt to keep your team safe, and well...it’s not healthy to stay awake for that long. Do you understand?

 **Nigel:** [keeping his serious look] Yes, I do, sir.

 **Chad** : And, uh, just now...I saw your gloomy expression. Um, when I, uh, tried to ask you if you were feeling okay, you just...acted like nothing was wrong. You acted in a very similar way when we talked about your negative emotions, remember? [he walks over to Nigel, kneels down to his level, and puts a hand on his shoulder] If something’s bothering you, then please don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?

 **Nigel:** [looking away from Chad] There’s, um, nothing to worry about, sir. I’m just...a little tired, that’s all. I know you have a lot of work to do, and I don’t want to eat up your valuable time. [his voice breaks] You have many other kids to take care of, after all...

 **Chad:** [gently pulling Nigel into a hug] Nigel...please listen to me. [rubbing Nigel’s back] Right now, _you_ need to be cared for. I _am_ a busy guy, but I’m _always_ going to make time for you. You’re my number one operative, after all. [he hears Nigel crying] It’s alright, Nigel. Just let yourself cry. [giving Nigel a squeeze] Uh, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?

 **Nigel:**...I don’t want anything. I don’t d _eserve_ anything...

 **Chad:** [tearing up] Nigel... _please_ don’t talk about yourself like this...

 **Nigel:** But it’s true... [sniffs] I just keep getting these thoughts about how I will never be able to protect my friends, or how I’m not doing every single thing possible to help them...I’m worried that I’m going to be hated forever if I don’t devote my whole life to protecting my loved ones. [sniffs again] I’m sorry, this is a really stupid thing to get upset about, isn’t it?

 **Chad:** [hugging Nigel tighter] No, of course it’s not stupid. It’s very admirable that you want to protect your loved ones. You’re such a good kid, Nigel. [patting Nigel’s back] Hey, I’ll tell you a little something about myself, alright? The truth is...I get those kind of thoughts, too.

 **Nigel:** You do...?

 **Chad:** [sadly] Yeah. I always think about how if I take even a short break, the Kids Next Door will crumble because I wasn’t there when I needed to be.

 **Nigel:** [hugging Chad] Those are _terrible_ things to think about, sir...

 **Chad:** [smiling sadly] They sure are.

 **Nigel:** Um, if I may ask...how can these terrible thoughts be managed...?

 **Chad:** Well, there are two ways. One way is to gradually expose yourself to your feared situations so you’ll start to realize that those situations aren’t so horrible after all. Like...let’s use myself as an example. I’m worried that the Kids Next Door will fall apart if I take a break, but chances are that if I _do_ take that break, then nothing bad will happen. In fact, giving myself a break will help me focus better on my work. And that’s just one way of looking at it.

 **Nigel:** [amazed] Wow...what’s the second way, sir?

 **Chad** : The second thing you can do is realize that the human brain makes up a lot of thoughts on the spot. You can’t really control this process; making up thoughts is something _all_ human brains do, and what your brain makes up about you or others isn’t always true. Understand?

 **Nigel:** Yes, sir...

 **Chad** : Good, now what did I just say?

 **Nigel:** That exposing yourself to a terrifying situation is a good way to lower your anxiety?

 **Chad:** Yes, and...?

 **Nigel** : And my thoughts about being hated if I don’t protect everyone...that’s just something my brain uncontrollably makes up? That this... anxious thought of mine may not be true?

 **Chad:** [smiling proudly] Yeah, you got it. Good job.

 **Nigel** : [nervously] Um...you won’t force me into--

 **Chad:** [gently] No, I won’t. Forcing you into a situation that you hate will only make things worse.

 **Nigel:** [breathing a sigh of relief] Okay. Thank you, sir. And...[smiling a little]...thank you for talking to me.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s back] It was no trouble. [he reluctantly pulls away from the hug and puts his hands on Nigel’s shoulders] How are you feeling?

 **Nigel:** Um...emotionally, I’m feeling better, but...I’m not feeling so great physically...

 **Chad:** Oh yeah? Tell me all about it, then.

 **Nigel:** I’m feeling this...[rubbing his shoulder]... _awful_ pain in my shoulder and back, for one. [shivering] I’m feeling a bit cold...and I’m feeling quite hungry, too.

 **Chad:** Alright, I got it. [he reluctantly takes his hands off of Nigel’s shoulders] Why don’t you drop by the break room in, say...an hour? I’m gonna prepare a nice and comfortable spot for you there, okay?

 **Nigel:** But...what should I do in the meantime...?

 **Chad:** Hmm...I suggest you go on a nice gentle walk around the Moon Base. That might help you relax a bit.

 **Nigel:** Alright. Thank you, Chad. [standing up] Um...I’ll be going on that walk now...

 **Chad:** [putting his hand on Nigel’s shoulder] Hang on for a minute.

 _[Chad gently kisses Nigel’s temple and smiles softly at the younger boy._ _Nigel blushes and returns the smile]_

 **Chad:** Thank you for dropping by, Nigel. [patting Nigel’s cheek] Now go on your walk, okay? Remember, come to the break room in an hour!

 **Nigel:** [nods] I understand, sir.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Related links:  
> http://ocdla.com/moral-scrupulosity-ocd-cognitive-distortions-3405  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/physical-symptoms-of-depression  
> https://depressionhurts.ca/en/about/symptoms.aspx  
> https://www.anxietycentre.com/anxiety-symptoms/feel-cold-chilled-anxiety.shtml


End file.
